Rina confesses?
by jian2587
Summary: Randoh had promised Yuna to take care of Rina for another year, in the guise of Yuna. One morning, Rina told Yuna Randoh of her plan to find Randoh and confess her love for him. Randoh was very happy, but also hesitant, because he cannot play double role


It was a Sunday morning. Things in the Kurimi household were pretty much calm, as usual. Yuna, or rather, Randoh, lazily sat in front of his desk, with his chin resting on his folded arms, on the desk. He took a long gaze at the calendar hung on the wall. "…It's now mid June", Randoh muttered to himself. "There's still 10 more months before Yuna-chan comes back." "What's gonna happen before then, and after that?" "Ah! No point thinking about that! Summer break is coming soon! I can go out with Rina-chan!" "_May be even as Randoh!_" Randoh's monologue is interrupted by a sudden soft knocking on his door. "Can I come in?" "Oh Rina!", Randoh's eyes lit up. "Come on in!". The cute and ever adorable Rina-chan opened the door and stepped in. "Can I have a word with you?" Rina walked towards Yuna's bed, and heavily set her back on the bouncy bed. Randoh swiveled around to face Rina, only to find her countenance suddenly become rather…strange, or awkward. Randoh was somewhat puzzled, and then Rina spoke, with a nervous tone. "You see, Randoh…". Randoh was shocked, his eyes wide opened, and tons of sweat beads sprouted. The very name, if uttered by Rina, was supposed to be the sweetest thing Randoh would ever hear, but at this instance, it almost scared him to death. Randoh's gaze went blank, his mind racing, trying hard to figure out the confusion that was clouding his mind. "Wh…what?! H-has she…" "Has she finally found out about ME?!" "OH CRAP this is not happening!" Randoh's heart was beating so fast he can literally feel it thumping on his chest. Randoh threw up his hands in the air at once, his guilty but regretful tears flowing out like burst pipes. Randoh clasped his hands together, as if asking for forgiveness. "Oh Rina please listen…!!" Randoh found his voice gradually losing its strength. Randoh's mind went "Th-this is too soon! I'm dead! I'm dead!"

Ah but then, Rina, slightly blushed, blurted: "he appeared in my dream last night!" Darn. What? Randoh quickly recovered his composure, albeit still slightly startled, thought "What? She didn't suspect me?" For a second there, there was only silence. Randoh's expression turned into one of exalted gladness, and his eyes become somewhat watery. "Rina…Rina-chan dreamt of me!". Randoh, unable to suppress his happiness, called out "Rina" softly. Ah but then, Rina gave off an embarrassing smile, and while scratching her head, laughingly said, "Ahahaha…..but it's so weird…Randoh was wearing girl's clothes in my dream. I wonder why is that?" Randoh, upon hearing that, fell back on his chair, as if someone performed a back suplex on him. Darn! Right on the spot! I mean, what coincidence! Randoh's heart skipped a few beats, and for a second there you'd think an arrow had probably hit right on. Bullseyes. Randoh's confusion somewhat surfaced again. "Rina…what sharp senses! Did you find out or did you not?" Randoh thought, while regaining his lost balance.

"Onee-chan!" Rina cried. "Y-yeah?" Randoh replied. Rina's face was turning red. She rested her elbows on her lap, while pitting her two fore-fingers against each other. "Do…do you still remember when Randoh confessed his love for me?" Randoh was a little startled, but had anticipated it somewhat. Before he could answer "yes", Rina continued, "This coming summer…I plan to…" At this point, Randoh's heart beat had probably increased to 350 beats per minute. "RINA! What do YOU plan to do!" Randoh posed this question in his scurried mind. Rina, all of a sudden, thrust her face into her palms, and cried out: "I plan to find him, and confess to him too!" Man! That was…probably the happiest thing to hear of, especially from a person you love so deeply. Randoh, unable to hold back his euphoria, jumped ahead and hugged Rina tightly. His manly tears blurred his eyes. "Rina-chan! You have finally decided to take action!" "I can finally go on a date with you as my true self!"…WAS what he thought. Rina was somewhat confused. Ah but then, Rina continued: "Ah but Onee-chan…" Randoh pulled back. "BUT?" he thought. Rina gathered her Onee-chan's hands, and pressed them on her (Onee-chan) lap. "Can you help me find him too?" Rina-chan asked earnestly. Looking at such a pure and sweet face, Randoh could but agree to her request. "O-okay…" Randoh said. Rina's face instantly lit up, and hold up her Onee-chan's hands to the level of her chest. Rina smiled. "RINA-CHAN! I'm here! I'm right in front of YOU!"…WAS what Randoh could only blurt out in his mind.

That afternoon, Randoh ran over to Dr. Manabe's hospital (or rather a clinic, if in your mind, hospitals have to be 20 stories high and cover 50 acres). Randoh explained Rina's desire to find him (Randoh) to Dr. Manabe, the very guy who was the cause of Randoh's _Pretty Face_, but nevertheless whom Randoh had come to trust and turn to over time, in times of troubles. "Ah…so you can't decide whether to meet Rina-kun as Randoh or not?" Manabe displayed his quick understanding of the situation. Randoh, sitting on a patient's bed in front of Manabe, nodded in respond. "Well, do you see my predicament?" Randoh raised his head up to look at Manabe, whilst displaying a rather worried look. "If I were to help Rina-chan look for Randoh…" Randoh continued, and then was cut off by Manabe. "Yuna and Randoh cannot appear at the same time." "Exactly," Randoh replied. Manabe gave a pause, and then swiftly turned his back on Randoh. "Ah, but Randoh-kun, you have missed an even more important issue…" A sweat bead appeared on Randoh's forehead. "Huh?" Manabe continued: "You cannot appear as Randoh." "…Do you know why?" Randoh, upon hearing that, sensed the gravity in his tone, and reacted: "huh?! Why?" Manabe, smirked, and swiftly turned to Randoh: "Because you have started to sit like a girl already!" Randoh was shocked! Gosh. What Manabe said was true! Randoh was sitting with his knees touching each other, while the lower part of his legs spread out a little. His hands, like that of an obedient princess, were neatly resting on his own lap. Realizing this, Randoh's jaw instantly dropped, and like a knee-jerk reaction, he swiftly spread apart his legs and hands, and reverted back to his former self's usual sitting style. Manabe pointed his finger at him, and laughed to his heart's content. "Ahahahaha…" Before the fifth "ha" could make out of Manabe's unrestrained wide opened mouth, Randoh, with his embarrassment bottling up in his forehead veins, clenched his fist and gave Manabe the most awesome beating ever. Manabe was on the floor, face down, his legs crossed, and his hands holding on to the broken cabinet door. Pieces of broken equipment were everywhere. You could almost see those fresh smoke sizzling out of his body, like an as-yet unbaked pizza that has received a good beating. "I'm still very much a GUY." Randoh asserted it in a heavy tone. "P-point taken." Manabe can but concur.

Manabe picked himself up, and while adjusting his glasses, said: "There IS still a way." Randoh's anger calmed down as quickly as it sprung up. "Since inviting the real Yuna back is out of the question, we need another person to impersonate Yuna." Randoh was surprised at the idea. "Y-you can't be serious! Another Yuna? Another Yuna face surgery?" "A MASK." Manabe's voice seemed to want to calm Randoh down. "Yuna mask. Jinnai-kun can make it." Randoh, still finding the idea of another Yuna somewhat uncomfortable, asked: "But who will do it?" Hm. Who? Who would impersonate Yuna? If the worst happens, you'd find yourself staring, wide-eyed, at a funny situation. Three Yuna-chans and one Rina-chan, all disbelievingly looking at each other. That pretty much looks like four Rina-chans, or four Yuna-chans. A set of _kawaii_ quadruplets! Rina-chan, who never knew the truth to start with, would probably just go AHHHHHH and pass out. Manabe questioned, rhetorically, in return: "Well, who else besides us knows your true identity?" Randoh's mind instantly clicked. "Huh, Natsuo?" Manabe replied, unexpectedly, "Ah actually the person I have in mind, is Jinnai-kun…" Randoh's angry veins slowly surfaced again, as he pressed each finger onto his palm, as if preparing his knuckles for a second round of beating. "Crack any more lame jokes and I'll turn your head at a weird angle." "Ahaha…yes yes." Randoh, after giving Manabe's idea a thought, decided to give it up. "Sigh…that is obviously a no-go. Natsuo won't agree to it." Randoh found himself back to square one again, much to his frustration. Randoh casually put his fore finger on his small chin: "So Randoh can't appear after all?" "Randoh, you're so effeminate when you do tha…" "DIE BASTARD!" The slightest provocation of Manabe saying Randoh being feminine instantly brought out Randoh's fist of death. One super dynamite punch warmly served on Manabe's face. No hold backs.


End file.
